


A Zaunite Rendezvous

by Aspiring_Swamp_Witch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_Swamp_Witch/pseuds/Aspiring_Swamp_Witch
Summary: Ahri's killing time (and people) in Zaun. She's had her meal, so now it's up to Warwick to provide her with some post-meal entertainment.
Relationships: Ahri/Warwick (League of Legends)
Kudos: 15





	A Zaunite Rendezvous

  


Ahri couldn’t tell you why she decided to travel to Zaun. Her initial plan was to travel to Bilgewater, but that had been derailed when the ship she’d been travelling on with Yasuo had to make an impromptu detour on the way. The detour had taken too long in her opinion, so the nine-tailed vastaya that she could find herself some entertainment (and perhaps a meal) and catch the next ship. After all, there were no end to ships coming and going to Bilgewater so why rush? Yasuo didn’t agree and so she and the human had bid farewell and went their separate ways. 

Ahri used a combination of her natural charm and magic to hitch rides to Piltover and Zaun. She hadn’t eaten _all_ the good Samaritans that had provided her with transport – that would have been rude – but she ate enough to keep her sated. From what she learned from their memories, a few dead bodies found here and there wasn’t out of the ordinary, especially the closer she got to Zaun. 

Perhaps that was why she’d decided to travel in Zaun and not Piltover. Bodies disappeared all the time down there and they had such a low life-expectancy. Ahri decided that it would be the perfect place to try to test her resolve. Her ultimate goal was to exist as little as possible on souls, and to do so she’d have to learn to control herself. And what better way to test her control than to put herself in a city where humans could die at any moment and no one would blink an eye? 

Still.

How could the humans stand to live in a place that smelled this bad?

Had the chemicals they’d been exposed to burned away their sense of smell?

Ahri didn’t know. She didn’t care. Well, she cared a little. The stench made it difficult to enjoy her food. Still, she managed. The nine-tailed vastaya used her toe to push what remained of her last meal into a river of bright green sludge. Of all her victims, Ahri felt the least sad about killing him. He’d come with her willingly enough, eyes never leaving her cleavage even as she spoke. He’d never seen a vastaya before and thought she was some sort of genetic experiment selling herself after escaping a lab. He promised to not to tell if “she made it worth his while.” 

His soul was as sour as his smell. 

Ahri travelled further into Zaun, down into the city’s depths. She found that the further down she went, the less people cared about their neighbor’s well-being. That suited her just fine. 

She knew she stood out, even if she didn’t have her fluffy tails, and fox ears. Her bright red, Ionian outfit made her a beacon against the sludgy greens, blacks, and greys. She looked every much the tourist that she was and Ahri used that to her advantage. It made dining so much easier when her victims had intended to rob, rape, or murder her (in that order). She felt no pity for them. 

They made the mistake of assuming that they were the hunter in this game. It was only fair she corrected that assumption.

Speaking of hunting…

Ahri sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time. Whoever had been following her for the last hour was clever. Cleverer than the thugs and would-be killers who she’d dealt with since entering this part of Zaun. 

Whoever followed her now knew her ears and tails weren’t for show. They stayed downwind, using the city’s pungent odor to their advantage. Ahri’s ears twitched as she tried to pick up any noise that could alert her to her pursuer’s position. Occasionally, she heard a release of steam, the clicking of claws against metal, and strangely…a growl? 

Curious.

Eventually, the vastaya tired of the game. She turned and peered into the darkness surrounding her. She pouted and placed her arms behind her back, making herself look like the picture of innocence. “Why won’t you come out?” she called. “The time for games is over.” Behind her back, she formed an orb of magic. It wasn’t very big, Zaun’s magic was as stunted as everything else about it, but it would do the trick.

A second or two went by before she heard a chuff of laughter. Ahri’s ears perked as that clicking of claws grew louder. Through the mist that persisted in Zaun, she could see a pair of glowing red eyes, watching her. She could also see a green glow in various places, and she tilted her head to one side perplexed. What…was that? One of those strange walking machines she’d seen? One of the stilt-walkers? 

The stranger approached her and Ahri took a step back despite herself.

It was a wolf? A man? 

No. It was both. 

Ahri frowned. Despite, knowing it might be a bad idea, she let the orb of magic dissipate. Did they have vastaya in Zaun? “Evening, cousin,” She bowed her head.

The wolf man paused and considered her words. He gave an amused snort. “I’m no cousin of yours, little fox,” he rumbled. “

Oh, so he could speak. Good. Ahri hummed and took a tentative step forward. Then another. The wolf didn’t move, allowing her to approach. He seemed as eager to study her as she was to study him. 

She found the source of that strange green glow. A device was plugged into his back, pumping a bright green liquid through tubes that ended in syringes embedded into his wrists through metallic bracers. He wore a pair of tattered gray pants over his bestial legs and nothing else. 

“Get a good look, fox?”

“Ahri,” she mumbled. She lifted her eyes to meet his. “I am Ahri.”

“Never seen someone like you before, Ahri.” He stood upright and even despite his bent posture, he managed to loom over her. She closed her eyes as his nose came close to her hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. “You don’t smell like you come from the labs.”

“I don’t.” Ahri leaned in and gave the wolf a dainty sniff of her own. He seemed to really appreciate that if the rumbling her emitted from his throat was anything to go by. “Do you have a name? Or shall I call you ‘Wolf’?”

“Warwick.”

“Warwick.” She drawled. Ahri noticed that he’d gotten much closer to her. Close enough that she could feel the fur on his chest against her skin. “You were following me, Warwick.”

“I was.”

“Why?”

Warwick tilted his head to one side. “You were leaving an impressive number of corpses in the lakes of runoff.”

Ahri smiled at him. “I see.” He’d been following her for a while then. She trailed a finger down his arm. She noticed that one of his paws was tipped with metal claws. “Is that a problem?”

Warwick seemed to have no problem with her touching him. “Not really. I know their sort. They would have done worse to you.”

“I know. I got a taste of their intentions when I ate their souls.”

He took the revelation that she ate souls in stride, probably use to much stranger things here. Warwick leaned down to sniff at her ears. When he moved his sniffing to her neck, Ahri exposed it to allow him better access. He was so warm. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. 

She pushed him away. 

“Play with me.” Ahri said.

Warwick’s long lupine ears twitched. “What?” He asked.

Ahri turned and began to walk away, rolling her hips. She heard the hitch of his breath and knew she had him. “Chase me!” She yelled before she darted off.

She’d rounded a corner and sprang up a wall and waited. It didn’t take long for her to hear a howl and thudding footfalls. She saw Warwick barreling toward her. Ahri gave a delighted yip before dropping off the wall and continuing the chase.

She didn’t know her way around this part of Zaun, but she didn’t care. She needed to run. She wanted Warwick the Wolf to chase her. She had a good meal with zero guilt and now she had energy to spare. 

With a giggle, Ahri ducked under pile of crates, shimmying into one that had a busted end. She tucked her tails as best she could against herself and waited. 

Warwick thundered into the area where she hid. He lifted his muzzle to the air and tried to scent her. With a growl, he walked past the crates and out of sight.

Ahri allowed herself triumphant smile. The smile fell, replaced with a look of shock when she felt a wet nose prod under the hem of her short robe. She’d been caught. She let out a shriek when she felt a tongue slide between her legs. “Warwick!” Ahri admonished as soon as she’d backed her way out of her hiding spot. 

The wolf looked far too smug. “You had it on display,” he said with a sharp-toothed grin. “Who am I not to take a taste of what’s offered?”

The nine-tailed vastaya growled and tackled him. He must not have been expecting it because she managed to knock him off balance. They rolled on the ground, scuffling like a couple of cubs. Ahri laughed as Warwick managed to roll her onto her stomach. “Okay!” she panted with laughter. “You win! I submit!” 

Warwick went silent. Ahri worried that she’d said or done something wrong when she felt the wolf wrap his thick arms around her middle and lift her by her hips. Ahri’s eyes went round with shock as she felt something long and thick prod insistently against the backs of her thighs. Warwick groaned and pressed his chest against her back. She felt him run his tongue along the nape of her neck, giving tiny nips as well as licks to the flesh. Warwick’s hips snapped against her. “Breed you,” she heard him whisper. “Fill you. Breed you. Mine. All mine.” He groaned and Ahri could hear the desperate need in his voice.

Why the hell not? Ahri couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a good tumble. She thought maybe she and Yasuo would have a little romp on the ship, but he seemed more content to mope around about his brother. 

And this Warwick was very interesting…

Ahri lifted herself to brace her weight on one hand, reaching under her skirt and pulling her panties down her thighs. Warwick let out another groan. She felt him remove his arms and she heard the jangle of a buckle being undone. She jumped when she felt his wet nose against her. Warwick snuffled and sniffed between her legs, inhaling her scent like he’d die without it. Ahri’s thighs shook when she felt this tongue brush against her then in her. Warwick lapped at her and Ahri couldn’t help falling to her elbows to give him better access. The wolf seemed conflicted, switching between tonguing her pussy and tonguing her ass. Ahri whimpered when she felt him grip the base of her tails, rubbing the juncture where they connected to her body. 

“Enter me,” Ahri gasped. “I can’t take it anymore!”

Warwick gripped her tight, pressing himself against her back and let his tongue lap at her ears. Ahri cried out as he pierced her in one, fluid motion. “Oh gods!” She had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming as Warwick immediately took up a pounding pace. 

His warm wet breath panted against her ears and she felt one of the hands that had been gripping her middle move to brush open the front of her robe, exposing her breasts to the open air. That clawed hand found one her breasts and took hold of it, fondling it as Warwick drove into Ahri over and over. 

“Mine. Mine. Mine.” Warwick growled in her ear. “Pretty fox. My pretty fox.”

Ahri whimpered and pressed back into his thrusts. She was so close! “Bite me!” she ordered. 

Warwick was happy to oblige.

Ahri keened as she felt the wolf bite down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder, holding her in place as he continued his punishing pace until she felt him press as deeply as possible into her and go still. The hand on her breast squeezed tighter as Warwick emitted a low moan as he spilled inside her. Ahri mewled and rolled her hips back, reveling in the feeling.

They stayed like that for a moment. Him still embedded inside her, teeth sank in her neck. Her ass up and face down with her tits on display. 

Warwick released her neck and gave the area he’d bitten a few licks to clean away the drops of blood. He’d bitten hard enough to pierce the flesh, but not enough to do any lasting harm. He slid out of her, rolled onto his back and pulled Ahri on top of him. She hummed, let her fingers scratch through his furry chest. “If I had known Zaun had such…exquisite company, I would have visited sooner.” Ahri rested her cheek on his chest.

She felt Warwick run his hand up her skirt, groping and squeezing her ass. “How long are you in town?” he asked. 

“Not sure. I’ve pretty much been killing time until I find a ship to Bilgewater.”

Warwick seemed to digest this information. “Well, I suppose there’s no harm with you staying down here in the meantime. As long as the only souls you’re eating are murderous filth.” 

Ahri smiled. “And where can I find you if I want to play again, my handsome wolf?”

She felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle. “Oh, I’m always around. Most likely, I’ll find you.”

Ahri closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep. 

Zaun may stink to high heaven, but she couldn’t complain about the company.


End file.
